


Strange

by Wockyslushie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamumiki-relationship, Other, Rare Pairings, These two ruined me, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wockyslushie/pseuds/Wockyslushie
Summary: Humans that are used as objects by others learned to find acceptance between each other.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eepsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eepsie/gifts).



> Since these two are underrated, why not give them a story.  
> I blame eepsie for making me ship them.

_Boring...._

Was everything around him, everything was predictable. With the privilege of finally getting out of the cramped space, with the scientist's consent, he expected it to be a bit more exciting... This taught him not to keep his hopes up. 

All he can do now is walk to see if anything will happen. Not that he will interrupt it or partake in it, he will just be spectating behind the scenes. A sigh escaped his lips. 

"I-I'M S-SORRY! I-I didn't know someone also goes here too.",a voice said neared him. It would've seen like background conversation that he just so happen to hear of but the person was looking straight at him with fear in her pink eyes. All he could do was tilt his head.

"I-I'm sorry if you a-also like this space t-too! I-if you d-don't mind then w-we can s-share IT. If you d-don't want t-to share then y-you can do a-anything you like to me as repayment f-for being in your territory!", she bowed down to him. This sudden pace of things events made his head swirl, he will admit. He did not even made physical contact with this person and now they want him to inflict pain on her if he doesn't like her in "his territory". 

By the lack of anything worth while to do, he just sat beside her. She had already risen up from her previous position. 

"We can share it.", she look taken back by his answer before smiling with a huge smile. She picked up random flowers of differents colors and sizes. With most of what he do, he just watch. He already know she is a nurse from a simple glance so why is she plucking flowers out the school grounds? 

She turned away from him; her back turned towards him. Her hands going on a slow pace of whatever she's doing. 

"Ah, done!",she signalled to him and herself. She turned back towards him with putting something on his head. 

"As payment for allowing to share."

He doesn't get why she feels the need to "repay" him when this is school's property. Regardless, his hands felt the texture of whatever was on his head to feel flowers of different sizes formed an amalgamation together. 

"I'm n-not the m-most crafty of a person b-but I u-used to make a lot of flowers crowns as a c-child. ", her eyes plead that he will be atleast sastified with it but all he felt was...felt. He wasn't sure if it was sudden or little of it but he felt something from that. A sudden bloom of warmth from it. An odd word but that was the best he can describe it as. 

A little hmph was heard from him as his answer while he mind question what just took place inside him,mentally. 

She didn't take it as an ugly answer as she pressed her fingers together. "I'm glad you're not sad with it! T-the flowers reminded me of you.",flowers reminded her of him. His hand felt roses. The same color of his eyes are roses. However, that can't just be it because his eyes aren't purple. What some flowers color do that remind her of him when they just met for few minutes. It wasn't boring to him but strange. Even stranger waa that the feeling came back again, and like last time, it went back as numbness as he felt it. The bell ringed, alerting the strange nurse to get back to class and for him to go back there. 

"I hope I-I get to see you again, ONLY IF YOU WANT!",she didn't even give him time to answer before she ranned off. Not like he was going to answer anyways. 

* * *

His eyes look at the what she called as a flower crown. The scientists will have much to say about it, if he keeps it but he doesn't really care. This somehow sprouted a random feeling in him, it intrigued him to have more. The new challenge had all his attention so maybe if he sees her again, it will come back out. If he can best describe it, their interaction wasn't boring. Just odd that she simply thought that place was his place by walking by it. 

"Izuru, what's that?" A random scientist called out to him,pointing to the craft in his hand.

" A craft given to me.", he simply told the truth without seeing a reason to lie. 

"Alright, throw it away soon so it won't become a distraction.", the scientist walked off, arrogant with the idea that Izuru will obey. That,which, he didn't. 

He couldn't let go of something given to him by someone he interacted with for a minimum time. It holded a greater mean to it when it caused him to feel something just by it. He wants to figure out what that anonymous girl did to him to make him like this. He will find out. 

The night went out as he slept with it close by his side. 

* * *

He walked to the same area again, knowing she will be there again. After discreetly watching her schedule, he figured out that he is early than her arrival. She walked to the samw place,not acknowledging that he is there yet until she looked up.

"You're back!",she hurriedly sat beside him. 

"I-I wasn't expecting that you w-would but you did.", after noting her schedule, he took note of the life she live inside the school. She get occasional bullies, she trips into always inappropriate positions, her name is Mikan and she really doesn't have anyone much to communicate with. Someone that others conceived as a 'crybaby' interest him somehow...ironic. 

"I-I forgot to introduce myself yesterday b-but I'm M-Mikan Tsumiki."

"I know."

"EH?! H-how do you know, if you don't mind me asking."

"I seen how others call your name."

"This will be bad if I'm wrong but we're you s-stalking me?"

"Stalking?"

"Y-yes! Stalking is an invasion of a p-person's privacy! I'm glad y-you want to k-know someone as ugly as me but since we are somehow close,you can always ask."

Ask....ask to know more about her when he can already analyze her and get better results. Asking can start a conversation though rather than sitting here. 

"What's your favorite color?", was his first inquiry. He wasn't the exact best with socializing but if he wants to understand her more than so albeit. 

" T-that's a tough choice. H-how about purple? 

"What happened to your hair?", her hair can compare to the length of his but it was chopped and uneven. Growing at unequal length as a result. 

She touched it before frowning. " I let people cut it the way they like. It used to be long*chuckles* close to the bottom of my thighs.", she did it again... After hearing what people done to it, he felt guilt? Sadness? Anger? This time it was a mix in one, by that he couldn't pin point it to just one word. It happened again when he heard her chuckled for the first time. 

His fingers combed through her hair,without thinking. 

" Your hair is nice.", Tsumiki couldn't move by that. His hand running smoothly through her locks were calming. The compliment accompanied with the combing made her feel more stuck. So as most things that happened to her, she let it happen. Only this time, it wasn't flooded with reiterated sorrys for deaf ears to hear, just comfort. Which is new.

"M-may I p-please learn your name?", she asked. When she learns it, she will never forget it for the rest of her life. 

"Izuru. Izuru Kamukura. "

" You're ver-very nice, Kamukura."

" You're strange to me, Tsumiki."

"EH?! I'm sor-"

"Not in a bad way per say, just strange....An interesting strange. "

Tsumiki felt a blood rush on her cheeks by his somewhat compliment. His face was blank, no sign of emotion shown but his eyes contrast that. 


End file.
